battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Reveal Novum/Transcript
(FLING) (FLING) (FLING) (FLING) (FLING) (FLING) (FLING) (FLING) ( Bomby gets flinged and explodes because of losing the vote 73 - 102) (Yellow Tomato gets flinged in David's face.) ( All 29 recommended characters fall into LOL then it gets locked.) . (SCORES ARE SHOWN) (Recommended by CPFAN2000) Firey: Yikes! Ann: You'll be competing in a tournament bracket. So lets get started. (Round 1 Ice Cube vs Rocky) Ann: Go. Rocky: Bleh! (Ice cube blinks) Ann: Rocky wins (Round 1 Pencil vs Spongy) (changes to the contestants in TLC) GB: The TLC's lid will open in 3 minutes. What do you suggest we do to escape? Blocky: Um... Pen: Why don't we topple it on it's side, then we can walk right out. Pin: Sounds good, but we all have to work together! (goes back to contest) Spongy: (grumbling) (blinks) Pencil: I-e-e-e-e-e win. (Round 1 Firey vs David David.: Aw, seriously! (evil face) Firey: Eeeee (blinks) (Round 1 Leafy vs Bubble) Bubble: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, these springy shoes, they're----- Leafy: Amazing, right? I'm quite glad you like them. Its good that despite other occurences, i wont be surrounded by backstabbing friends that take my offer of friendship and labor of love, and just throw it over their shoulders. Bubble: I was just going to say these shoes make it hard to stare. ( takes them off and throws against a tree) Leafy: (gasp) (blinks) Ann: Bubble wins Leafy: Grrrr Ann: So that's the end of round one. Rocky, Pencil, David, and Bubble move on to round two (next scene at TLC opening) Blocky: What do you see? Coiny: Well, there's a downhill slope with a lake at the bottom. Blocky: Well thats not good. Coiny: No, no, no, its okay, i see some trees, they'll block us before we fall into the lake. Blocky: phew (back to contest) (Round 2 Rocky vs Pencil) Rocky: Bleh! (barfs a lot of vomit) Pencil: (dodge all the barf) Ha Ha! You can't get me! (grabs barf and throws at rocky to make rocky blink) Ann: Pencil wins (TLC being pushed) Pin: Guys guys, push push, this is your only chance for escape! (Round 2 David vs Bubble) David.: Aw, seriously! (evil face) Bubble: *screams* (blinks) Announcer: David wins. That means the final staring contest is between Pencil and David. (Final Round Pencil vs David) David: Aw, seriously! (evil face) Pencil: *laughing* aw, seriously ah ha. (TLC's lids are closing) Flower: Uh oh, its closing! SB: Hurry up! All eliminated contestants: (screaming) (TLC bounces off the springy shoes and falls into the bottom of the lake) Bubble: Come on Pencil, you can win this! Pencil: Close your eyes, yeah yeah yeah! Blink them both! Yeah yeah yeah! So I can win the contest, so I can win the contest! Bubble: Hey, Ice Cube! Ice Cube: What? Bubble: I wonder what Match is doing right now. (Back to TLC) Match: Oh, like no. The Tiny Loser Chamber is, like leaking! Golf Ball: Blocky, this is all your fault! (Back to the contest) Announcer: The last staring contest seems to be taking the longest. (Back to TLC) Coiny: Oh no! We're all going to drown! Eraser: Oh well. Coiny: Oh well? What do you mean oh well? Eraser: I mean, we'll just press the emergency button and they'll send a rescue team to save us, right? Coiny: Eraser, there is no emergency button!!! Eraser: What? (Everyone screams at the TLC, back to the contest) Firey: Wow, it has been eleven hours since anyone has blink. Bubble: Yeah, I know. Pencil, don't your eyes hurt yet? Pencil: No! OMG Bubble, what has gotten into you these days? Leafy: Yeah Bubble, what? I always thought you were nice and didn't throw away gifts? You know, I just can't believe it! You are the meanest person on Earth! (Back to TLC) Match: Oh no! This is like the end! Pen: Hey, what's that light? (Everyone gasps) Coiny: It's sunrise! sun rises, lifting the TLC Pencil: Ooh, yeah. It's, it's daytime again. blinks Announcer: David's allergic to sunrises. David: Aw, seriously? Pencil: So I win! Announcer: Yes, Pencil, you win. Now that the contest is done, it's time for you to receive your rewards. Spongy, Firey, Ice Cube and Leafy, you were the quarter finalists. You each get 5 points. (Spongy, Firey, Ice Cube and Leafy receive 5 points) Announcer: Rocky and Bubble, you made to the semi-finals, so you each get 15 points. (Rocky and Bubble receive 15 points) Announcer: And David, for your very first contest, you did surprisingly well. Second place. You get 30 points. David: Aw, seriously? (David receives 30 points) Announcer: Finally, Pencil. Pencil: Yah-ha? Announcer: You were the winner, so you get 60 points. Pencil: OMG, yay! (Pencil receives 60 points, but went back to the bottom of the list because her score was 5 from 105) Pencil: Ack! What? Announcer: I told you earlier, the scoreboard can only hold 2-digit numbers. Pencil: Grr! Announcer: So, yeah, as usual, the voting will be between the three contestants, with the lowest scores. And this time, it's between Spongy, Firey and Pencil. (The three contestants speak to the audience not to vote for him/her) Announcer: Comment on this video to vote. Voting ends on June 10, 2011. Episode 19 will be released on July 1st, 2011. July 1st, 2011! July 1st, 2011!! Mark your calendars, because you don't want to miss it!!! (Ending scene) (The sun along with the TLC crushes the LOL) (All the recommended characters go screaming "OH MY GOSH") (End of episode) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts